Turkish Tellite
This is the twenty-seventh episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 1:45 AwesomeTD *''' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" *''' : "We had people return" *''' : "Like Sierra and Owen" *''' : "But we also had people leave" *''' : "Due to Sierra being immune" *''' : "So that meant that Cody, Tyler and Mike left" *''' : "On a triple elimination!" *''' : "So yeah, we now have our Final 9" *''' : "They are * * * * * * * * * " *''' : "So yeah" *''' : "Guess where we are going today?" *''' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" *''' : "On Total" *''' : "Drama" *''' : "ROLEPLAY! :D" OKAY YOU MAY TALK 1:47 TrueCobalion * : Wow! Another nice day today 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * Totally 1:47 TrueCobalion * : *eats bag of peanuts* 1:47 Dapi602 * : Yeah Agree Guys ! :D 1:47 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Sierra 1:48 TrueCobalion * : Hi Sierra 1:48 Dapi602 * : *eat barf* Hi Guys :.png|25px]] 1:48 The Villainous Vulture * Um... 1:48 TrueCobalion * : Uhhh... Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:48 Dapi602 * : what 1:48 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay guys" 1:48 The Villainous Vulture * Hey Chris 1:48 AwesomeTD *''' : "Today we are going too..." * : *drumroll* *''' : "TURKEY!" 1:49 TrueCobalion * : Turkey? 1:49 Glenn31 * : *conf* Scott is finished, how dumb does he think I am? 1:49 The Villainous Vulture * Really? 1:49 AwesomeTD *''' : "Yes guys, Turkey!" 1:49 Dapi602 * : Turkey im hungry& 1:49 AwesomeTD *''' : "The land of Turkeys!" 1:49 TrueCobalion * : *conf* Too bad Turkey wasn't made there 1:49 Dapi602 * : Turkey sounds pretty cool 1:49 The Villainous Vulture * Sounds like a good time 1:49 AwesomeTD *''' : "Cus it's almost Thanksgiving" 1:49 Dapi602 * : mmmmh 1:49 AwesomeTD *''' : "So who's hungry?" 1:49 Dapi602 * : i guess weremaking an eating challenge * : ME 1:50 The Villainous Vulture * I am 1:50 TrueCobalion * : Me! 1:50 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then" 1:50 Dapi602 * : *eat* MMMH * : delicious 1:50 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ISTANBUL, TURKEY* *''' : "Okay guys welcome" *''' : "To the land of Turkey" 1:50 Dapi602 * : welcome ! 1:51 The Villainous Vulture * So this is what it looks like 1:51 Dapi602 * : yep scott TDfan10 has joined the chat. 1:51 TrueCobalion * : Yummy 1:51 Dapi602 * : MMH Turky Yummy 1:51 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "Since it's almost Thanksgiving" *''' : "Today we will have an eating challenge" 1:51 Dapi602 * : im hungrey todey 1:51 AwesomeTD *''' : "And what better food than turkeys" 1:51 Dapi602 * : im hungry today 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Back home, we eat pidgeon on thanksgiving, not turkey 1:52 Dapi602 * : toxic dirty chocolate ! 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Umm Emmetlevi has joined the chat. 1:52 TDfan10 * eww 1:52 Glenn31 * : Gross 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Um... 1:52 Dapi602 * : what & 9chef.png|25px]] : What ? 1:52 TrueCobalion * : Nothing 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * Nothing Chef 1:52 Dapi602 * : Ok teens 1:53 Glenn31 * : Mo wants to try it first! 1:53 AwesomeTD Sorry guys I have stuff in my ear that I gotta take out 1:53 TrueCobalion * : ... 1:53 Dapi602 * : ewww chef can i host awesome 1:53 TDfan10 * I cant eat this its not exactly edible Emmetlevi has left the chat. 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * Don't worry Dawn, they can't actually kill us 1:53 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then I'm back" *''' : "Time to eat" 1:53 Glenn31 * : *laughs* Delicious! 1:54 TDfan10 * eats* 1:54 Glenn31 * *eats everything* 1:54 AwesomeTD *''' : "Everyone meet me at the palace" 1:54 Dapi602 * : chris i make mutant hot dogs to eat :D 1:54 TDfan10 Isnt Owen out? 1:54 Glenn31 He's back 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * *Walks to the Palace* 1:54 AwesomeTD No 1:54 Dapi602 he return 1:54 TrueCobalion he returned 1:54 Dapi602 * : *meet chris* 1:54 Glenn31 * : Clot, I think I know who we vote for next 1:54 TrueCobalion * : *walks to palace* 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * Who? Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 1:54 Glenn31 * : Boey 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * Sure, Boey sounds fine 1:55 TDfan10 * :/ 1:55 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO TOPKAPI PALACE* *''' : "Okay guys" 1:55 Glenn31 * : Wait, I mean Zoey, why can't I remember her name 1:55 TDfan10 * this si....*sees a rat* nice? 1:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "Welcome to the palace" 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, lets vote her out 1:55 Dapi602 (chef : here mutant tanksgiving hot dogs so eat ! 1:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "Today we will have a feast" 1:55 Glenn31 * : Everything looks for delicious 1:55 AwesomeTD *''' : "A feast of Thanksgiving" 1:55 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:55 Dapi602 * : yummy 1:55 TrueCobalion * : Tasty 1:55 Glenn31 * : Is this stuff low-card and gluten free? 1:55 TDfan10 * yum! 1:55 Glenn31 low-cab* Low-carb& 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "So BEHOLD! 9 delicious turkeys on this grand table!" 1:56 Glenn31 * : Turkey! 1:56 TDfan10 * YAY! 1:56 Dapi602 * : chris i made mutant hot dogs with 10000 gluten ! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture * So THAT'S what Turkey looks like 1:56 TrueCobalion * : Turkey! :P 1:56 Glenn31 * : *eats turkeys* 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "First person to eat their Turkey wins!" 1:56 Dapi602 * : *eat turkey* 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Wait Owen!" 1:56 TDfan10 * eats* 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Wait!" 1:56 Glenn31 * *unhinges jaw and throws Turkey in* 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "Not yet!" 1:56 TrueCobalion * : STOP!!! 1:56 TDfan10 * ohh 1:56 AwesomeTD *''' : "SIT DOWN FIRST" 1:56 TDfan10 * sits* 1:56 Dapi602 * : *sit down* 1:56 TrueCobalion * : *sits* 1:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay are we all sitting down?" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * Yea 1:57 TDfan10 * yes 1:57 Glenn31 * * *sits* 1:57 Dapi602 * : yes 1:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay don't EAT until I say GO!" 1:57 Dapi602 * : *eat turkey* oops Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Everybody grand your forks" *''' : "Ready?" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *grab fork* 1:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Set?" *''' : "EAT! :D " 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * *Scarfing down Turkey* 1:57 Dapi602 * : *eat turkey* 1:57 TDfan10 * eats* 1:57 Glenn31 * : *unhinges jaw and throws Turkey into mouth* 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *eats* 1:57 AwesomeTD *''' : "Keep eating" 1:57 TrueCobalion * : *scarfing it down* 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Eating Turkey super fast* 1:58 Dapi602 * : *eat turkey fast* 1:58 TrueCobalion * : Yum yum yum 1:58 Glenn31 * : *burps* that was delicous 1:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "Those are extra large turkeys!" 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * This stuff IS good! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:58 Glenn31 * : Done! 1:58 TDfan10 * eats* 1:58 Dapi602 * : *eat turkey* 1:58 TrueCobalion * : *eats a leg* 1:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "OWEN WINS" 1:58 Dapi602 NO GOD PLAYING 1:58 Glenn31 * : I win? I win! 1:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Owen is the winner" 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh 1:58 TrueCobalion * : ug 1:58 Glenn31 * : *conf* Eating challenges are always the ones I do best in *burps* 1:58 Dapi602 * : good job owen *high five owen* ! 1:58 AwesomeTD *''' : "I think we all knew this was going to happen :P " 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * Yea... 1:58 TDfan10 * yeah 1:58 TrueCobalion * : yes 1:59 Glenn31 * : Yay Omar!! 1:59 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then Owen is now immune" 1:59 Dapi602 yeah 1:59 TDfan10 * oh well... 1:59 AwesomeTD *''' : "Everyone meet me back at the plane for the eimination" 1:59 Glenn31 * : Yes! * : *whispers* Owen, will you vote for Scott with me? 1:59 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* *''' : "Okay losers vote!" *''' : "Right here!" 1:59 Glenn31 * : I don't know Lindsay, I'm kinda in an alliance with Scott 1:59 AwesomeTD *''' : "No PM" 1:59 Dapi602 * : i vote off lindsay 2:00 TrueCobalion * : Lindsay needs to go 2:00 Glenn31 * I vote Mo! 2:00 TDfan10 * I vote..... Jo 2:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "3 votes for Lindsay" 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * Lindsay 2:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "1 for Jo" 2:00 Glenn31 * : No! 2:00 TDfan10 * Jo 2:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay 4 Lindsay" 2:00 Glenn31 2 for Jo Lindsay voted Jo too 2:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "3 for Jo" 2:00 TDfan10 * JO 2:00 Glenn31 * : Oh no, her name's Jo isn't it? 2:00 Dapi602 cody is out 2:00 TrueCobalion Codys already out 2:00 TDfan10 oh 2:00 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil* : Vote For Mike 2:00 TrueCobalion * : Lindsay 2:00 TDfan10 * JO :D 2:00 AwesomeTD *''' : "Fine then Lindsay is OUT" Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:01 The Villainous Vulture Tyler's out too 2:01 Glenn31 * : Ha ha! I'm not Lindsay! 2:01 The Villainous Vulture :3 2:01 Dapi602 mike is out AND THERE IS NO EVIL LINDSAY AND TYLER IS OUT Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 2:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Bye Lindsay" 2:01 TrueCobalion * : Yes you are 2:01 Glenn31 * : I'm Lilly! 2:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "GET OUT STUPID BITCH!" 2:01 The Villainous Vulture * *Pushes Lindsay off the plane* 2:01 TDfan10 * Bye Linds :( 2:01 Dapi602 * : *pushe lindsay out* 2:01 Glenn31 * : But I quit because everyone is so stupid and forgets everyone's names Glenn31 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then that's it" Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "I think he had enough of her" 2:01 TDfan10 * Bye Lindsay! 2:01 AwesomeTD *''' : "Okay then bye" 2:01 Dapi602 * : Bye ! 2:02 Glenn31 * *falling* BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE 2:02 AwesomeTD *''' : "They final 8 are now* * * * * * * * " * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*